


[podfic] Because It's We

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Nervousness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: Scripps can't help panicking before his first date with Posner
Relationships: David Posner/Donald Scripps
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Because It's We

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Because It's We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987402) by [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes). 



**Reader's notes:** Recorded for Week 3 of VoiceTeam 2020 for the "First!" challenge, first podfic in a fandom (at least on AO3, who knows what might be lost in the depth of ancient archives, sigh sigh sigh)  
Thank you to vix_spes for having blanket permission!

 **Length:** 2:44

[Right click to download](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/0/items/because-its-we/Because%20It%27s%20We.mp3) | [alternative link](https://www.mediafire.com/file/p61ohgr54us01io/Because_It%27s_We.mp3/file)  
  



End file.
